


Little Natsu and Big Tobio

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was terrible with children.</p><p>Specifically, he had absolutely no idea what to do when his boyfriend’s little sister was crying in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Natsu and Big Tobio

It was just another sunny weekend, really. Kageyama had been dating Hinata for a month and Hinata invited Kageyama to his house on the weekend. So Kageyama took a bus to Hinata’s house—after he spent an unbelievable amount of time trying to pick the best clothes—just to receive a message from Hinata five minutes before he got there.

‘Kageyama, sorry! I have to deliver paper lanterns for the head of neighborhood association. My parents are away too, so there’s only Natsu at home. Just get inside and pour yourself a glass of milk or something.’

Kageyama barked “Dumbass!” to his phone that two girls next to him jolted.

When he did reached Hinata’s house, it really was silent. It wasn’t the first time Kageyama visited Hinata’s house, but it was certainly the first time Kageyama went there without Hinata opening the door for him.

Kageyama knocked on the front door, hoping that Little Natsu would open the door for him.

She didn’t.

So Kageyama followed Hinata’s message and entered himself.

When he was shuffling to get his shoes off, Natsu appeared, clutching a lion doll on her tiny arms, and just looked up at Kageyama. Kageyama wasn’t exactly sure on what to say to his boyfriend’s little sister, so he bowed and greeted, “Good afternoon, Natsu.”

And Natsu cried so loud Kageyama thought his ears would broke.

*)*

Kageyama had tried to ask why Natsu was crying. Natsu only cried even harder. Kageyama thought he looked scary, considering that he was bigger and taller than her brother, so he kept his distance. But as Natsu’s crying voice got hoarse, Kageyama eventually crouched down and, magically, Natsu had stopped bawling.

“It will be o-okay,” said Kageyama, who really had no idea what to say. Up close, Natsu was really cute and so Hinata-like that Kageyama couldn’t help but recall his adorable boyfriend’s face and all the kisses they had. “I-I’m sorry I don’t know why you cry and I don’t know how to repair it, but I’m sure it will be okay.”

Natsu just looked at him, eyes big and teary, and Kageyama worked his brain. If Hinata were crying and in distress, what would Kageyama do?

So Kageyama extended his hand and patted Natsu gently in the head, “There, there.”

Natsu made a little smile and Kageyama didn’t know it was possible for him to like children.

“Tobio, your hand is really big and nice,” chirped Little Natsu.

Kageyama chuckled. Hinata had said exactly the same thing for at least a thousand time whenever they got together and Kageyama was free to cuddle and do all those boyfriend crap with him.

“Are you feeling better now?” he smiled to Natsu and Natsu nodded energetically.

Kageyama looked at Natsu’s red face and the streaks of tears on her little cheeks.

“Let’s clean your face, Natsu,” Kageyama said. And then, as if his body already knew what to do, Kageyama lifted Little Natsu on his arms and walked to the bathroom wash Natsu’s face.

Natsu clung to him and nuzzled against Kageyama’s shoulder.

A really, really strange thing happened then; Kageyama thought that in the future, after he marries Hinata, adopting children would be a great thing to do.

*)*

After washing Natsu’s face, Kageyama followed Hinata’s message by pouring a glass of milk for himself, more because he knew nothing to do.

Natsu watched Kageyama drink his glass of milk, still clutching to her lion doll.

“Tobio, are you tall because you drink a lot of milk?” she asked.

Kageyama knew that milk played factor, but it wasn’t everything, “Yes, among other things.”

Natsu looked at the empty glass on Kageyama’s hand, “Should I drink milk too? I want to get bigger and taller, but I don’t want to be bigger and taller than Nii-chan. If I did, Nii-chan wouldn’t like me anymore.”

To this, Kageyama confusedly replied, “Of course he’d still like you, Natsu.”

Natsu made the most adorable giggle, “You really think so, Tobio?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah, I understand,” Natsu flopped down on Kageyama’s lap and Kageyama wondered whether she did this a lot with Hinata. “You are bigger and taller than Nii-chan, but Nii-chan still really, really loves you.”

Natsu making him blush was the last thing Kageyama expected. “R-really?”

“Yes,” Natsu nodded, setting her lion doll on the table, next to Kageyama’s empty glass. “He talks about you aaall the time. Kageyama this, Kageyama that… he is worse than Mum whenever Dad bought Mum presents or when he went home early so he could help Mum with the cooking.”

Kageyama suddenly understood what Hinata meant when he said he was feeling ‘Guwaaah!’ With unbelievably hot cheeks, Kageyama mumbled incoherent words as he leaned down to hug Natsu, feeling thankful than ever for the existence of the little orange-haired girl.

Natsu shuffled on Kageyama’s lap and Kageyama leaning backwards, lying on his back with Natsu still on him.

“Natsu,” Kageyama muttered, his face was covered with his right forearm.

“What is it, Tobio?”

“Thanks.”

Natsu’s chuckle was an echo of Hinata’s. “You’re very welcome, Tobio!”

Kageyama stayed like that while Natsu climbed him, before decided that she’d like to lie on top Kageyama. Natsu was small, light, and warm and probably loved Hinata just as much as Kageyama did.

With the thought that Natsu flopped down on top of Hinata a lot, Kageyama slowly dozed off.

*)*

“This is so unlike you, Kageyama…”

Kageyama heard a shutter sound and opened his eyes to Hinata taking photo of him. He was still in the floor on the living room, his legs under the table where his empty glass and Natsu’s lion doll rested.

“Huh? Hinata?” he yawned. When his stomach expanded, he realized that Natsu was still on top of him, sleeping and drooling on Kageyama’s shirt.

“I went home ten minutes ago, but I didn’t want to disturb you two,” the little shit of Kageyama’s boyfriend chuckled mischievously. “Say, Kageyama, since when Natsu becomes this comfortable with you?”

“I don’t know,” Kageyama didn’t look at Hinata. His cheeks felt extra warm and he was embarrassed for reasons he didn’t understand. “She was crying, so I patted her head and we just kind of talk about how you are so in love with me.”

Hinata yelped, “Natsu! She’s betraying me…” Then Hinata’s adorable face turned pink and Kageyama chuckled.

Carefully not moving Natsu on top of him, Kageyama tugged Hinata’s down, lacing his fingers on Hinata’s white hoodie.

“Come here, you dumbass.”

Hinata up close was competing in Natsu in term of cuteness. Kageyama savored the moment before he closed his eyes and kiss his boyfriend.

One of Kageyama’s favorite things in life was the smile Hinata made after Kageyama kissed him. It felt like Kageyama could give Hinata everything in the world that money can buy and it made Kageyama wanted to give Hinata so much more kiss.

So he did.

“Eh? Nii-chan is home?” Natsu moved sluggishly on top of Kageyama and Kageyama felt his heart stopped beating.

“H-hey, Natsu,” Hinata jumped back and blushed.

Natsu, however, didn’t seem to think that there was anything wrong with waking up to her brother kissing his boyfriend.

“Nii-chan, kiss me too,” said Natsu sleepily, so Hinata kissed his little sister on the right cheek. “Tobio, kiss me too.”

And Kageyama kissed Natsu on the left cheek.

Natsu giggled happily, and then she flopped down on Kageyama’s chest once again and continued her sleep.

Hinata stifled a laugh behind his palm, before looking down at Kageyama and Natsu with such endearing look that Kageyama’s chest tightened.

“Seriously, Kageyama, you’re the world’s best boyfriend.”

“No,” Kageyama sighed, patting Natsu on her back, before closing his eyes. “ _You_ are.”


End file.
